Propose Brother
by breakin' down to the -earth
Summary: [CHAPTER 1 IS UP] Ini adalah kisah empat pernikahan yang berbeda. Dimulai dari yang paling tua sampai yang paling muda. Tiga saudara dan sepupu tunggal. / Kristao, Lumin, Hunkai, Laychen slight Chanbaek
1. Prologue

**PROPOSE BROTHER**

**Present by Miko**

**Theme story from Japanese Movie 'Propose Brother'**

**Multichapter**

Ini adalah kisah empat pernikahan yang berbeda. Dimulai dari yang paling tua sampai yang paling muda. Tiga saudara dan sepupu tunggal.

Mereka berempat adalah orang yang kaya dan memiliki wajah yang nyaris sempurna. Begitu tampan dan benar-benar bisa memikat hati para kaum hawa.

Anak pertama bernama Kris. Dia adalah seorang chef di tokonya sendiri yang bernama 'Western Wu Cafe'. Sejak kecil, ia sangat menyukai memasak. Ia sering memasakkan makanan favorite adik-adiknya.

Anak kedua bernama Luhan. Dia adalah seorang yang tidak tegas. Hidupnya selalu dibuat dengan bermain dan bermain. Suka sekali mencari masalah dengan saudaranya.

Anak ketiga bernama Sehun. Dia adalah seorang kasir di toko supermarket. Bayarannya cukup tinggi setiap jamnya. Tapi, ia sangat berambisius untuk menjadi orang yang hebat di masa depan nanti. Seseorang yang malas menghadapi masalah yang ada di depannya.

Sepupu tunggal itu bernama Lay. Dia adalah anak tunggal dalam keluarganya. Hidupnya yang tanpa saudara dan selalu dimanjakan oleh orang tuanya, dia jadi terbiasa hidup mandiri. Dan bersikap semaunya sendiri.

Kira-kira, seperti apa kisah mereka? penasaran? Nantikan chap berikutnya ya!

P.S _Inti ceritanya hampir sama dengan yang ada di filmnya. Tapi, ada yang aku rombak. Dan di sini switchgender for uke. Jadi siap-siap aja baca fanfic GS buatan Miko._

P.S.S _Untuk fanfic lain yang berchapter. Kalian ga perlu menunggunya saja. Kayanya itu fanfic bakalan lama updatenya. Alasannya yang pertama, karena Miko mau menghadapi UNAS. Yang kedua, flashdisk Miko yang merupakan jiwa Miko hilang. 100 lebih fanfic Miko ada di sana dan hilang begitu saja._


	2. Chapter 1 :: KrisTao :: Love in Food

**PROPOSE BROTHER**

**Present by Miko**

**Theme story from Japanese Movie 'Propose Brother'**

**Multichapter**

Hari ini adalah hari cerah menurutnya. Karena ini adalah hari pertama musim panas. Membuat beberapa orang menghabiskan waktu dengan jalan-jalan dan memakan ice cream kalau sempat. Atau mungkin menghabiskan waktunya di pantai.

Tapi itu tak berlaku untuk seorang gadis manis berambut hitam pekat yang digerainya. Sebuah garis hitam melingkar di bawah matanya. Sebuah senyuman manis tersemat di sudut bibirnya.

Ia memegang sebuah kertas kecil yang bercoretkan sebuah alamat restoran kecil bergaya eropa. Ia terus berjalan dan sesekali bertanya kepada orang-orang di sekitar jalan tersebut.

"Ah, sebaiknya kau tidak perlu menggunakan Subway untuk ke sana. Karena hanya tinggal 50 meter lagi dari sini. Kau bisa bertanya arahnya kepada anakku. Akan kupanggil dia." Ujar seorang kakek tua kepada gadis manis tersebut.

Ketika kakek tua itu memanggilkan anaknya untuk memberitahukan arah kepada gadis manis tersebut, ia hanya melongo mendengarkan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh kakek tua tersebut.

"Apa katanya? Tidak perlu naik Subway dan jaraknya sekitar 50 meter dari sini? Yang benar saja." Ujarnya tak mengerti. Ia terus berpikir, apakah kakek tadi hanya bercanda kepadanya?

Ia segera tersenyum dan menunduk sedikit ke arah kakek tua tadi yang sudah datang bersama dengan anaknya yang sudah berkepala tiga tersebut.

Gadis manis itu hanya tersenyum mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh pria paruh baya itu. Jujur, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali pergi ke Western Wu Cafe dengan Subway dan segera sampai tepat waktu. Tapi, ia juga ingin selamat.

Huh...

Ia kembali berjalan dengan pelan menuju ke arah Western Wu Cafe. Walaupun dengan enggan ia memilih berjalan kaki. Tapi, ini takdirnya untuk mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan orang tua.

"Bingo! Ini dia! Akhirnya aku sampai juga." Ujarnya dengan ceria dan tersenyum sambil jingkrak-jingkrak seperti anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan sebuah mainan baru.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan segera melangkah masuk ke dalam restoran tersebut. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah arlojinya.

Kedua matanya yang imut seperti Panda membulat tak percaya. Ia sudah terlambat sekitar setengah jam. Ia benar-benar menyesal kenapa tadi ia tidak mengambil pilihan untuk naik Subway agar cepat sampai di sini.

"Aigoo, aku sudah terlambat." Gumamnya pelan dan segera masuk ke dalam dengan berlari.

"Selamat pagi, saya ingin melamar di si-huaaaa..."

-bruk.

Malang sekali nasipnya. Ia yang ceroboh. Sehingga membuatnya terjatuh ke lantai dan membuat semua orang yang sedang makan di sana melihat ke arahnya dengan pandangan horor.

Seorang pemuda yang sepertinya adalah chef di sana melihat ke arah gadis manis tersebut dan segera berlari dengan sangat khawatir.

"Astaga, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya pemuda tadi dan membantu gadis manis itu berdiri. Ia melihat darah di kening gadis manis tersebut.

"Astaga, keningmu berdarah. Ikutlah denganku. Aku akan mengobatinya." Ajak pemuda itu dan menarik tangan gadis manis itu. Membawanya ke dapur dan mengobati luka tersebut. Tentu saja sentuhan terakhirnya adalah memasangkan sebuah plaster lucu bergambar Panda di kening gadis manis itu.

"Terima kasih. Maafkan atas kecerobohanku yang membuat kerusuhan di sana. A-aku akan mengganti beberapa piring yang pecah." Ucap gadis manis tersebut dan memohon kepada pemuda tampan itu.

"Baiklah. Bukankah kau tadi ingin bekerja di sini? Mana sertifikat dan daftar riwayat hidupmu?" Pinta pemuda tampan itu. Gadis manis itu segera memberikan map yang sudah ia siapkan.

"Huang Zi Tao. Nama yang manis. Zitao, sekarang kau adalah co-chef di sini." Ujar pemuda tampan tersebut. Membuat gadis manis bernama Huang Zi Tao itu tersenyum ceria dan mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali.

"Namaku Kris. Selamat bekerja sama." Zitao tersenyum manis mendengarkan nama boss barunya itu.

. . . . .

Karena Huang Zi Tao adalah orang yang ceroboh. Ia seperti menganggu kehidupan dapur di sana. Beberapa kali ia membuat masalah di sana.

Kalau tidak menjatuhkan beberapa panci yang baru dirapikannya, ia akan menumpahkan minyak nabati yang seharusnya menjadi yang terakhir untuk hari ini.

Atau ia akan menyenggol pantat chef Jung yang sedang memotong sayuran. Atau, dia akan menumpahkan saus di lantai.

Sekarang, ia menjatuhkan sebuah bubuk lada dan membuatnya bersin-bersin. Ia melangkah kakinya mundur dan menyenggol panci yang sangat panas sehingga membuatnya melempar bawang bombay yang hampir saja jatuh ke panci panas tersebut.

Tapi segera ditangkap oleh Chef Kris dengan baik. Semuanya bernapas lega ketika melihat kekacauan itu berakhir dan diselamatkan oleh boss mereka.

"Zitao, kau istirahat saja sekarang. Biar kami yang menyelesaikannya." Ujar Kris dan membantu membereskan kekacauan di sana. Sedangkan Zitao segera perhgi sana dan menenangkan dirinya di ruang ganti.

"Aku selalu merepotkan semua orang." Gumamnya pelan dan duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya di ruang ganti. Ia juga melepas celemeknya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Seharusnya aku belajar lebih baik lagi." Katanya sambil menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap lurus ke depan. Tangan kanannya mengepal ke atas dan pipinya berlinang air mata. Ia menangis.

"Dasar bodoh! Tapi kau manis juga."

. . . . .

"Kau belum pulang?" Kris berjalan pelan menuju ke lokernya yang berada tak jauh dari posisi tubuh Zitao saat ini.

"A-aku harus mencuci piringnya bukan? Jadi aku akan pulang larut malam ini seperti biasanya." Jelas Zitao dengan gugup. Karena sekarang, Kris tengah melepaskan kemejanya yang membuatnya telanjang dada di depan mata polos Zitao.

"Bekerjalah dengan baik." Tutur Kris lembut sambil tersenyum dan menepuk pelan kepala Zitao. Tentu saja setelah ia mengenakan kaos oblongnya dan pergi kembali ke dapur. Untuk memasak? Mungkin.

Zitao terdiam beberapa saat. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dengan pelan dan menatap sepatu kets miliknya yang berwarna biru laut.

"Haruskah aku benar-benar pergi seperti yang dikatakan Chef Senior di sini? Aku memang tidak ada gunanya. Tao, kau memang terlahir tanpa ada gunanya." Gumamnya dan menangis dalam diam. Bahunya bergetar hebat karena isakannya yang ia tahan.

. . . . .

Tempat itu terlihat sangat sepi untuk waktu malam segini. Tapi, ada beberapa keributan kecil yang dihasilkan oleh satu orang. Yakni Huang Zitao. Chef wanita satu-satunya di sini.

Ia terlihat sedang mencuci piring dan beberapa peralatan memasak lainnya. Tapi, tak sekali ia membuat kesalahan. Walaupun ia sudah hati-hati dan sangat lambat, masih ada saja yang diributkannya. Seperti menyenggol tatanan panci dan membuat kebisingan.

"Aduh, kenapa panci ini susah sekali ditatanya?" Gumamnya mengeluh kesal. Tapi ia tetap melakukannya.

Drrrtt drrtt...

Ponselnya bergetar pelan di saku celananya. Ia segera mencuci tangannya yang penuh dengan busa dan mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"Iya, Huang Zitao di sini."

"Apa? M-mama? Kenapa mama bisa tahu nomor ponselku? A-ada apa Ma?"

"Minggu ini? Ba-baiklah. Aku akan menemui kalian di statiun. Jangan makan di restoran ini. Kita makan di tempat lain saja."

"Baiklah. Selamat malam Ma. Segeralah pergi tidur." Ia memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan memandang layar ponselnya dengan sendu.

"Ada apa?" Sebuah suara berat mengintrupsinya. Membuatnya terkejut dan hampir saja melempar ponselnya ke bak yang penuh dengan air.

"Chef Kris?" Seru Zitao pelan. Ia mendongak dan melihat wajah tampan bossnya yang sedang bersandar pada daun pintu.

"Apakah Orang tuamu akan datang minggu ini?" Tanya Kris pelan. Zitao hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

"A-apakah tidak ada libur untuk minggu ini?" Tanya Zitao dengan takut-takut. Tapi tak lama kemudian, ia bernafas lega karena Kris tersenyum manis.

"Tentu saja libur. Biasanya juga libur kan?" Zitao mengangguk mantab. Kris tersenyum geli melihat tingkah gadis manis di depannya ini.

'Gadis ini benar-benar lucu.' Batin Kris.

"Apakah kau lapar? Aku ingat-ingat tadi kau tidak ikut makan malam bersama yang lainnya." Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Karena ia takut Kris akan memarahinya.

"Cepat selesaikan pekerjaanmu. Setelah usai, aku akan menyajikan makan malam untukmu." Ujar Kris dan segera menuju ke dapur untuk memasak. Sedangkan Zitao hanya melongo mendengarkan penuturan bossnya yang sesunggunya sangatlah baik itu.

"A-apakah aku mimpi mempunyai boss seperti dia?" Ucap Zitao pelan dan kembali mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Kali ini dia lebih cepat karena perutnya sudah berbunyi untuk segera diisi.

. . . . .

Kris dan Zitao memakan makan malam mereka dengan tenang. Tapi terkadang Zitao bergumam pelan karena memuji betapa lezatnya masakan bossnya itu.

"Apa alasanmu menjadi Chef?" Tanya Kris dan memakan sayur brokolinya dengan sangat elegan. Zitao bergumam dan menatap bossnya dengan garpu yang berada di mulutnya.

"Huh. Aku adalah anak yang ceroboh. Tapi suatu saat, aku melihat seorang Chef di Pasar Malam. Ia memasak dengan sangat cepat dan profesional. Ketika aku mencoba masakannya, makanannya enak sekali. Jadi aku bertekad untuk menjadi Chef." Jelas Zitao sambil tersenyum dan ia meletakkan garpu dan pisaunya di atas piring.

"Aku tidak hanya mengejar sertifikat. Karena kalau aku menjadi Chef, aku bisa membuat makanan yang enak-enak. Walaupun ketika aku bersekolah, aku sering membuat kekacauan di kelas. Tapi mereka mengajariku dengan sabar." Ujar Zitao dan mengusap sudut matanya. Ia terharu ketika mengingat gurunya memberikan sertifikat kepadanya.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau seperti tidak suka kalau Mamamu mampir ke mari? Bukankah itu ide yang bagus? Kau bisa menjamunya dengan masakanmu dan memperkenalkannya kepada kami." Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Mama tidak suka kalau aku ikut kelas memasak. Lagipula, aku memang tidak terlalu akrab dengan orang tuaku sejak aku lulus SMU. Aku selalu menghindari mereka, karena mereka memang tidak perduli kepadaku." Jawab Zitao dan menunduk dalam. Kris merasa tak enak hati sudah menanyakan hal tersebut. Tangan kirinya menepuk pelan kepala Zitao dan tersenyum manis.

"Setidaknya sekarang mereka mau mengunjungimu. Kalau mereka benar-benar tidak perduli, mereka tidak akan melakukan ini." Zitao menatap tak percaya kepada bossnya yang tampan itu. Kedua matanya semakin berkaca dan akhirnya meneteskan sebuah cairan bening.

. . . . .

"Apa? Minggu ini harus tetap bekerja? Kenapa mendadak sekali? Apakah kita tidak bisa beristirahat seperti tahun sebelumnya untuk persiapan Natal?" Tanya Chef Jung dengan kesal. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk kalender yang berada di belakangnya.

"Chef Kris, aku ada pertemuan wali murid untuk anakku yang kedua minggu ini. Sehingga aku tidak bisa datang untuk bekerja." Jelas Chef Choi pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya dengan sangat menyesal.

"Minggu ini aku ada kencan dengan pacarku. Apa aku harus membatalkannya hanya untuk bekerja? Dia bisa marah besar dan memutuskanku." Ucap Chef Shin.

"Kalau bekerja seperti biasanya, kita masih ada waktu untuk melakukan kegiatan masing-masing. Karena hanya pulang sampai jam 12 siang. Tapi ini? Kita harus bekerja sampai jam 8 malam? Belum lagi ada pesanan kotak bekal di pagi hari." Kata Chef Choi. Chef Jung dan Chef Shin mengangguk setuju.

"Hah! Biarkan aku sa–"

"Aku akan menetap di sini minggu ini. Biar aku saja yang bekerja di sini bersama Chef Kris." Potong Zitao yang sedang membuat saus tomat ala Eropa.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan orang tuamu?" Tanya Kris tak terima. Tidak boleh ada yang membatalkan janji mereka.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan aku katakan kepada mereka. Karena sudah lama sekali kami tidak bersama." Jawab Zitao sambil membalikkan badannya. Ia menatap serius ke arah Kris.

"Tidak bisa. Meskipun kau tidak tahu apa yang harus dibicarakan dengan mereka, setidaknya mereka ada yang ingin dibicarakan denganmu. Kau tidak boleh membatalkan pertemuan itu." Zitao terdiam. Ia memandang wajah Kris dengan kagum. Tapi terlihat datar.

"Eum, a-aku harus mengubah papan pemberitahuannya menjadi tutup." Ujar Zitao dengan grogi. Ia segera berjalan menuju keluar.

"Kenapa tidak kita liburkan saja boss? Lagipula, biasanya juga libur 'kan?" Ujar Chef Jung dan memasang wajah memohon yang tampan. –abaikan–

Chef Kris menghela nafasnya ketika ia tidak melihat lagi punggung Zitao. Ia melihat ke arah mangkuk yang tadi dipegang oleh Zitao. Ia berjalan perlahan menghampiri adonan tersebut.

Ia tersenyum ketika melihat adonan saus tomat buatan Zitao. Tangannya bergerak sendiri untuk mengambil sendok kecil dan mencicipinya sedikit.

Ketika saus tomat itu berada di dalam mulutnya, ia terdiam sejenak. Kedua matanya berkaca-kaca.

'_Astaga buruk sekali._'

. . . . .

Kris memotong daging sapi dengan lembut. Ia terlalu menghayati memotong daging tersebut sehingga membuatnya bekerja lebih lama untuk membuat Bulgogi.

"Astaga! Kris! Kau masih saja bekerja seperti itu? Kemana pegawaimu? Apa mereka sedang berlibur dan membiarkan bossnya bekerja sendirian?" Sebuah suara mengintrupsinya yang ternyata sedang melamun?

"Luhan! Bisa tidak kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu atau setidaknya memberi salam? Kebiasaan burukmu tak pernah berubah." Ujar Kris dengan kesal. Ia meletakkan pisaunya dan mencuci tangannya. Kemudian duduk di salah satu meja pengunjung.

Luhan tersenyum melihat saudara kandungnya itu. Satu-satunya kakak dalam keluarga yang ia miliki. Karena ia tidak mempunyai kakak lagi dalam keluarganya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa mukamu terlihat masam begitu? Apakah ada masalah?" Tanya Luhan tepat sasaran ketika melihat wajah musam kakaknya itu. Ia selalu tahu apa yang Kris pikirkan.

"Kau benar. Aku sedang ada masalah. Dengan seorang wanita." Jelas Kris pelan. Luhan membelalakkan kedua matanya. Menatap satu-satunya kakak kandungnya itu.

"Kau? Sedang jatuh cinta? Yang benar saja!" Teriak Luhan tak percaya. Di detik berikutnya, ia menggoda Kris.

"Siapa wanita tidak beruntung itu yang mendapatkanmu? Dia tipe wanita yang bodoh!"

"Apa? Kau kemari hanya ingin membuat masalah denganku, Rusa? Dasar! Dan bagaimana kau tahu kalau ia bodoh?" Luhan mendelik tak percaya.

"Kau menyukai wanita bodoh? Kenapa tidak memilih yang pintar saja? Agar ia-"

"Aku menyukai kebodohannya. Ia begitu unik. Tidak ada gadis bodoh seperti dia yang gigih. Tapi, aku tidak tahu cara untuk mendapatkannya. Ia terlalu bodoh. Aku pun menjadi naif untuk mengatakan kalau aku menyukainya." Luhan menahan tawanya ketika melihat kakaknya yang tiba-tiba menjadi bodoh itu. Sepertinya memang benar, Kris yang tertular kebodohan Zitao.

"Ternyata kau pengecut juga. Di mana kewibawaan seorang Kris? Ah! Apakah ia terbakar ketika Kris memasak?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada mengejek. Ia merangkul bahu Kris dan menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Tunjukkan saja perasaanmu kepadanya. Jika ia bodoh, berikan kejutan bodoh juga." Usul Luhan. Kris terdiam memikirkan usul adiknya itu. Menit berikutnya, ia tersenyum dan berterima kasih kepada adiknya yang sering ia panggil 'Rusa Kecil' itu.

Luhan mencegah tangan Kris yang akan keluar dari sana. Kris bingung menatap Luhan yang tiba-tiba menghadangnya. Sebenarnya apa yang Rusa –Luhan itu pikirkan?

"Setidaknya buatkan aku makan siang dulu, Kris. Aku lapar sekali." Kris memutar kedua matanya bosan. Dasar bocah ini!

. . . . .

Zitao memainkan ujung sepatu kanannya dengan ujung sepatu kirinya. Ia benar-benar gelisah untuk bertemu dengan orang tuanya. Hampir dua tahun ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan keluarga satu-satunya itu.

"Tao?" Panggil seseorang. Zitao menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan melihat sepasang suami istri yang tersenyum hangat sambil melambai ke arahnya sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Ma-mama? Papa?" Panggil Zitao pelan. Nyaris berbisik. Mamanya sedikit berlari dan segera memeluk gadis perawannya itu.

"Mama sangat merindukanmu." Ujar Mamanya dan mengelus pelan surai hitam pekat milik Zitao.

"A-aku juga merindukan Mama." Ucap Zitao dengan gugup. Dua tahun itu tidak cukup lama, namun ia terlalu bodoh sampai lupa cara berbicara dengan Mamanya.

"Ayo kita pergi ke cafe dan berbicara mengenai kehidupanmu dua tahun ini sambil memakan makanan favoritemu." Ujar Mamanya dan mengaitkan tangannya di lengan anaknya itu. Papanya mengandeng tangan Mamanya yang satunya.

"Zitao!" Panggil seseorang yang mampu membuat Zitao terdiam dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang sangat tidak asing bagi telinganya.

"Chef Kris? Kenapa anda bisa di sini? Bagaimana dengan cafenya?" Kris tersenyum ketika Zitao menyambut kedatangannya dengan menghujaminya beberapa pertanyaan. Nafasnya terengah-engah karena ia kemari sambil berlari.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Sekarang juga. Soal cafenya, aku sudah menutupnya beberapa menit yang lalu." Jelas Kris. Zitao terdiam. Ia memandang Kris dengan intens.

"Zitao, selama ini. Aku adalah seorang pria pengecut yang tidak pernah menyatakan perasaanku pada seorang wanita yang kusukai. Aku memang terlihat sangatlah berwibawa. Tapi tidak ketika aku bertemu dengan wanita itu. Dan kau tahu, wanita itu adalah dirimu. Huang Zitao. Pegawai baru yang sangatlah bodoh dan ceroboh." Zitao membeku. Ia tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh bossnya yang tampan itu.

Kris berjongkok di depan Zitao dan kedua orang tuanya. Tangan kanannya membawa seikat mawar merah dan di tangan kirinya membawa sekotak makanan favorite Zitao.

Kris menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar sebelum berkata, "Zitao, aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

"Aku tak perduli dengan kecerobohanmu dan kebodohanmu. Aku malah tertarik dengan kekuranganmu itu. Karena kau lain dari yang lain. Aku, akan mengajarimu memasak juga." Kedua mata Zitao berkaca-kaca. Tangan kanannya menutup mulutnya karena terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi di depannya.

"A-aku mau menjadi istrimu, Chef Kris." Ucap Zitao pelan. Kris tersenyum dan semakin mendekat ke arah Zitao.

"Paman, Bibi. Izinkan saya meminta Zitao menjadi istri saya untuk besok dan selamanya." Izin Kris kepada kedua orang tua Zitao.

Karena ketampanan wajah Kris dan tindakan romantis Krislah kedua orang tua Zitao terpukau dan menyetujuinya. Kris maupun Zitao sangat senang dan mereka berpelukan.

Oh, mereka lupa kalau ada pasangan suami istri Huang. Kris segera saja melepaskan pelukannya kepada Zitao dan mengandeng tangannya. Tentu saja dengan sebuah senyuman tampan yang canggung di wajah Kris.

. . . . .

Seminggu kemudian, akhirnya Kris dan Zitao bisa menikah juga. Pesta pernikahannya sangat ramai dan tentu saja menyenangkan. Luhan, Sehun dan Lay begitu bahagia melihat saudaranya menikah juga. Karena umur pemuda itu memang sudah tua.

"Astaga! Kenapa mereka mengenakan pakaian seperti itu ketika anaknya menikah?" Ujar Luhan dan menoleh ke belakang. Tepat ke arah kedua orang tuanya.

"Ayah, Ibu. Kenapa kau mengenakan pakaian seperti itu ketika Kris menikah?" Tanya Sehun dengan sedikit kesal.

Chanyeol adalah nama Ayah mereka. Ia tetap memakan hindangannya dan menatap Baekhyun –Ibu mereka dengan penuh cinta. Senyuman hangat juga tak pernah lepas dari bibir Chanyeol.

"Ayah dan Ibu baru saja pulang dari Dubai, kami tak sempat mengganti pakaian kami karena undangannya terlalu mendadak. Lagipula, tidak ada yang mempermasalahkannya." Jelas Chanyeol dan kembali memakannya.

"Hah, dasar kalian ini!" Gerutu Lay pelan dan menepuk keningnya pelan.

"Kapan giliran Luhan, Sehun dan Lay?" Tanya Chanyeol seraya menatap lembut ke arah Baekhyun. Luhan, Sehun maupun Lay menelan ludah mereka dengan susah payah.

"Saatnya foto bersama keluarga." Teriak MCnya. Luhan, Sehun, Lay dan kedua orang tua mereka segera bersiap-siap menuju ke panggung. Di mana Kris dan Zitao terlihat sangat mempesona dan memukau dengan setelan baju pengantin model Eropa.

Dari kiri ke kanan, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Luhan, Kris, Zitao, Sehun dan Lay. Mereka tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan.

Pasangan pertama adalah Kris dan Zitao. Siapakah pasangan berikutnya yang akan menikah? Tunggu kisah selanjutnya.

. . . . .

Luhan terdiam sambil memandangi sebuah permen yang terbentuk cincin dengan permata besar. Ia tersenyum manis dan mengecup permen permata itu.

"Sudah saatnya aku menyusul Kak Kris untuk segera mendapatkan kehidupanku yang baru." Gumamnya pelan sambil tersenyum tampan.

To be continue...

Gimana ? bagus ga? Agak beda kan dengan yang asli ? soalnya Miko agak lupa, ehehehehe...

Panggilnya Miko ya ! M-I-K-O.

Jangan pakai chan, ssi, nim, atau yang lainnya.

Soal kenapa mereka tanpa marga itu karena mereka berempatkan marganya beda-beda. Kalau jadi sodaraan begini harus ada yang menang untuk menjadi marga permanen kan ?

Tapi, akhirnya Miko milih marga mereka disembunyiin aja. Biar ga bingung.

Please leave your review !


End file.
